Give Love a Chance
by reeby10
Summary: ON HIATUS. When Roxas decides to follow the advice on a chocolate wrapper, it may help his love life. Hopefully not as cheesy and dumb as it sounds. Possible lemon later on. Rated M. Happy AkuRoku Day!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** Still haven't even played the game...

**Warning:** Will contain a lemon later on (I hope XD), but for now just uber fluffiness.

**A/N:** First of all, HAPPY AKUROKU DAY!! Yes, this is my contribution. I really should have started it earlier so I'd have it finished but... I'm lazy and busy XD So this is just the first part, I've yet to write the second part. Ok, enjoy!!

* * *

_Send a love letter this week._

That was the advice Roxas had just received from a chocolate wrapper. His mom had brought home a bag of chocolates and offered him one since he loved them so much, and especially since he had been so depressed lately. The wrappers always had a little saying or piece of advice which he thought made them even better.

Before he had even opened the wrapper, he swore to himself that he would do whatever the wrapper said to. The last time he had had one of the little chocolates, it told him to smile at everyone he saw that day, and he did. It had been great, since he made his best friend Sora that way.

So he had decided to do what the wrapper said, and he would do it. Even if it was something as difficult as this. He had promised himself he would do it, and he never went back on his word, no matter how hard.

But, weren't love letters something you usually sent to the person you were dating or married to? At least someone you were in love with? So who to send the letter to? Ever since Olette left him for Hayner, he'd been stuck in the world of love.

Then again, no one said you had to be in love with someone to send them a love letter, right? So really, he could send it to his mom, he loved her. But that would be cheating wouldn't it? And Roxas wasn't a cheater either.

So who to send the letter to? Was there anyone he liked, even a little, anyone he found attractive? Roxas sat for a long time, thinking, the wrapper held in his hand. Finally, he got out a sheet of paper, his mind made up.

XXXXXX

"Hey, Axel, you've got mail!" Demyx yelled, waving around a plain white envelope, which Axel immediately took.

"Thanks, Dem," he mumbled, walking back to his room. As he walked, he opened it and began to read. Demyx followed behind, telling Axel quite loudly that he wanted to know what was in the letter. Suddenly, Axel stopped his eyes wide in surprise.

"Um, Axel? What's wrong?" Axel said nothing, continuing to stare at the piece of paper clutched in his hands. Demyx looked at him worriedly. "Is it the letter?" Finally, a slight nod from the red-head. "What does it say?"

Axel took a deep breathe, letting it out in a whoosh. "It's a… love letter," he replied, his voice hushed.

Demyx immediately brightened up. "Oooo really?" he squealed. "Who's it from?"

Axel closed his eyes, taking another deep breathe, bowing his head. "Roxas."

Demyx stood for a moment, shocked, then launched himself at the taller man. "For real? That's awesome!" Axel slowly shook his head, his face sad. "Huh? Why not? This is your chance! I mean, he likes you too so now you should definitely go for it!"

Axel sighed. "But… how do I know he really likes me? We've hardly ever spoken except for about class work. And, doesn't he have that Olette girl?"

"Get up with the times!" Demyx laughed. "She broke up with him two weeks ago for Hayner! Roxas is a free man now!"

With this, Axel's face visibly brightened. "So, he's not with her anymore? That's… good. You really think I have a chance?"

Demyx hit Axel on the shoulder. "Of course you do! Didn't he just send you a love letter? And who wouldn't want you anyway? I'd totally go after you if I didn't have Zexion and you weren't obsessed with Roxas."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Dem. Ok. So, Monday? Yea, I'll ask him out Monday!"

XXXXXX

"Hey, Roxas, wait up!" Roxas turned around to see Axel hurrying his way. He blushed. How couldn't he when this was the first time seeing the red-head since sending him a love letter?

"Uh… hey, Axel," Roxas said as the red-head caught up, a light blush still visible on his cheeks.

"Heya, Roxie," Axel replied, smirking. "Uh, there was something I wanted to talk to you about…" Axel started, his smirk fading a bit to a look of nervousness.

O crap, Roxas thought, he read the letter and now he's gonna turn me down in the middle of the school hallway.

"Would you… go to dinner with me?" Axel asked, his voice shaking a bit, his cheeks slightly flushed.

Roxas gaped at him. "Would… I… what?" he stammered out.

Axel reddened, his smirk slipping farther. "Er… you don't have to…. I just-"

Roxas' eyes widened. "No, no, that's not what I meant! I was just… surprised. I'd love to go to dinner with you!"

Axel's grin returned. "Great! I'll pick you up at seven then? See ya later!" he said, then ran off to his next class.

Roxas stood in the middle of the hallway, still shocked, but extremely happy. _O! He doesn't know where I live! Eh, he'll figure it out somehow I guess_, he thought, heading to his own class. Little did he know…

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was it?? Was it like eating a box of chocolates like I thought it was?? Hope for an update (I'll probly go ahead and do it as a second chapter even though this is pretty short) in the next few days, probly the weekend. I really do like this fic so far so I want to finish it as soon as possible. Anyway, review please!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** Still haven't even played the game...

**Warning:** Will contain a lemon later on (I hope XD), but nothing for now.

**A/N:** After almost two months, it returns!! Sorry, sorry it took so long!! XD And really sorry it's so short but I really wanted to get it up today...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERRA HOTARU!! Here's your birthday present of a sort. I hope you like it!! I'd just like to say thank you so much for your encouragement, especially on working on this fic!! 3

* * *

"Roxas! You wanna go to the arcade with me and Riku tonight?" Sora yelled across the parking lot.

Roxas sighed and walked over to his twin, refusing to yell like the brunette had. "Sorry, Sora, I can't," he replied.

Sora pouted. "Aw, why not?"

Roxas sighed again. He really hadn't planned on telling anyone, especially not his big mouth brother. "Well," he started wondering if he should tell the truth or not, "I have a... date." He figured he would have to tell Sora eventually, so why not now.

Sora squealed in delight, making the blonde wince. "Ooo Ooo who is it? Is it Namine? She's had the biggest crush on you for, like, forever!" Sora asked, bouncing up and down.

"Er, no," Roxas replied, shaking his head. He had no idea the blonde girl liked him. "It's actually not a... girl."

"Aha! I knew it! So, who's the lucky guy?" Sora asked, grinning like a maniac.

Roxas smiled back slightly, wondering how his brother knew he liked guys. He dismissed it as unimportant. "I don't know if you know him, he's not in any of your classes since he's a senior."

"I don't care! Just tell me, please!" Sora pleaded.

Roxas grinned. "Fine, fine. His name's Axel."

Sora's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Oh. My. God. You have got to be kidding me! You're going on a date with the most sought after guy at the school?" he exclaimed.

Roxas scratched his head, blushing a little at his ignorance. "Yea, I guess. I didn't know he was so popular..."

Sora snickered. "And they say I'm dense!"

XXXXXX

Two hours later, Roxas was running around in a panic. After his conversation with Sora, he took a nap. He figured he'd have plenty of time to get ready, if Axel showed up. He had his doubts now that he knew how popular the red-head was. When he woke up, he had twenty minutes before Axel said he'd be there.

Five minutes later, Roxas had showered and was looking for suitable clothing for a first date. Since he didn't really know Axel, he decided to just go with his normal attire. Once dressed, he went to fix his hair.

He was in the middle of gelling his hair when the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock; it was still ten minutes until seven. Confused, he walked to the door, wandering who it could be.

He opened the door, blinking up at tall red-head. "You came?" he blurted out, then blushed when Axel raised his eyebrows in amusement. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I mean, I'm not quite ready yet, but you can come in if you want."

Axel chuckled. "Don't mind if I do."

Finishing his hair a few minutes later, Roxas returned to the living room to find Axel looking through the movie collection. He was so immersed in the movies he didn't hear the blonde return.

Roxas watched for a few moments then chuckled, catching the red-head's attention. Axel looked up in surprise. "Enjoying yourself?" Roxas teased, grinning.

Axel grinned back. "Sure am. Ready to go?"

* * *

**A/N:** And there it is. Again, sorry it's so short, but I hope you all liked it!! Reviews please!! :D

On another note, this fic is officially on hiatus as of now. I'm doing a novel writing contest (NaNoWriMo(.)org) in November and I'm going to concentrate on that. There will be no updates during November and probably not any (maybe one on my other AkuRoku) the rest of October and maybe the begining of December. I'm sorry to do this but I'd really like to do this novel. I'll be doing updates throughout November on my dA though so you can check my progress there. I may even post excerpts!! :D


End file.
